I Love You, I Like You!
by shirohane viren
Summary: Rin tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Pada suatu hari, Rin merasa ia menyukai 'seseorang'. Tetapi, karena sifatnya yang gengsi dan tsundere, Rin tidak mau mengakuinya. /RnR?/


**I Love You, I Like You!  
>Rin tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Pada suatu hari, Rin merasa ia menyukai 'seseorang'. Tetapi, karena sifatnya yang gengsi dan tsundere, Rin tidak mau mengakuinya. RnR?/**

**Disclaimer :  
>Vocaloid itu milik Crypton Fuji Media Corp. dan Yamaha Inc.<br>Judul diambil dari lagu 'Su-Su-Suki Daisuki!' yang dinyanyikan Rin Kagamine.  
>Cerita ini milik author.<strong>

**Warning :  
>Alur kecepetankelambatan, typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, tidak menerapkan EYD.**

**Rin P.O.V.**  
>Hai! Namaku Kagamine Rin, dan biar kujelaskan fisikku. Rambutku berwarna honeyblonde, mataku berwarna biru azure, rambutku panjangnya sebahu, dan yang terpenting, orang-orang mengenalku karena pita putih di atas kepalaku!<p>

Sekarang aku sedang di sekolah, mau pulang karena sudah bel. Aku ini kelas 8-3, di Crypton Junior High School. Oh iya, aku lupa ke loker. Dan di sana, lagi-lagi surat! Yah.. Sebenarnya aku juara sekolah dan cukup populer di sekolah.

Tapi, memang apa spesialnya aku? Mengapa banyak cowok yang menyatakan surat cinta padaku? Memang aku pernah apa pada mereka? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal, apalagi menyukai mereka. (Author : nge-'JLEB', loh Rin. Harusnya tuh bersyukur jadi populer. Sakitnya tuh di sin– / Rin : orang ini emang bener!)

"Rin-_channn_!" Seorang perempuan berambut teal di-twintail datang menghampiriku. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah sahabatku. Dia juga cukup populer, tapi tidak ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya, karena dia sudah memiliki pacar.

"Dapat surat cinta lagi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang laki-laki. Namanya Hasune Mikuo. Namanya mirip Miku 'sih.. Fisiknya juga. Tapi mereka bukan 1 keluarga. Itu yang dinamakan 'jodoh' kali, yah..

"Yo, Rin! Kenapa gak terima aja salah satu cowok yang nembak kau itu?" kata Mikuo sambil memegang pundak Miku.

"Tidak, ah. Kalau aku tidak suka, kenapa aku terima? Itu sama saja menyakiti mereka." kataku.

"Tau tuh, Mikuo. Baka!" kata Miku sambil menjitak Mikuo. Yang dijitak hanya cengengesan sambil ketawa garing.

"Tapi aku senang sekali, kita libur selama 1 bulan karena liburan musim dingin!" kataku.

"Maksudmu, kau senang karena tidak ada libur bagi murid yang nilainya di bawah standart terus?" tanya Mikuo.

"Bukan! Aku senang karena akhirnya kita libur! Kau kira gak cape belajar terus? Lagipula kau tidak masuk dalam daftar itu 'kan!" kataku, memukul Mikuo pelan.

"Rin, kau tidak perlu belajar pun dapet 90 bisa." kata Miku.

"Jangan memukulku! Meskipun pelan, tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke rumah sakit seperti Hibiki Lui!" ucap Mikuo dengan muka ketakutan.

Ah ya, dulu aku pernah ditembak oleh seseorang bernama Hibiki Lui, dan aku menolak. Ia pun marah dan memaksaku menjadi pacarnya. Sedangkan aku, aku paling benci jika dipaksa. Akhirnya aku kesal dan menampar lalu mendorongnya. Sepedanya aku lempar ke arahnya, dan dia pun akhirnya masuk rumah sakit. Untung sekolah tidak marah. Gini-gini, aku juga juara bela diri 'loh. xD

Lagipula, aku tidak suka, kok malah dipaksa? Dari mukanya saja, tampak kalau Hibiki Lui itu seorang playboy. Dan benar, sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Suzune Ring.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalaku. Aku pun menyeringai.

"Kau mau?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku di dekatnya.

"Tidak, ampun Rin-_sama_!" Ia menunduk lalu berlutut. Apa-apaan embel –sama itu?

"–_sama_?! Hei hei, aku cuman bercanda! Lagipula kau temanku, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu! Kita semua ini sederajat, oke. Tak ada yang lebih rendah maupun tinggi!" kataku. Aku lalu menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Kalian ini.. Selalu saja berdebat." kata Miku.

"Oh ya, aku ke sini karena mau mengajakmu untuk piknik nanti. Mau ikut tidak?" lanjutnya.

"Hm.. Karena aku tidak ada acara dan aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen, sepertinya bisa-bisa saja... Kapan?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi. Kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mandi lalu berganti baju. Abis itu pergi dengggg!" jawab Mikuo.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?!" Spontan aku langsung berteriak.

"Jadi Rin-_chan_ tidak mau ikut?" tanya Miku dengan nada memelas.

"Bu-bukan.. Tapi.. Tapi, aku belum siap saja.." kataku.

"Onegaiiiii..." Miku mulai mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy-eyes'nya. Kalau ini sih, tidak bisa menolak..

"Baiklah, kuusahakan bisa ikut! Kita pergi bertiga saja?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengajak seorang sahabatku untuk ikut. Tak apa 'kan?" kata Mikuo. Aku mengangguk.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Miku dengan muka curiga.

"Laki-laki. Kebetulan, nama marga dan fisiknya mirip Rin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa," Mikuo menaikkan bahu(?). (Mikuo : mengangkat keleus)

"Jangan-jangan, mereka jodoh lagi! Nanti seperti kita, atau jangan-jangan lebih rom–"

"_Urusaii_! Apa yang kau katakan!" kataku. Miku selalu saja seperti ini jika '_fangirl-mode' _nya muncul.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang. Jangan di sini terus, nanti kelamaan lalu gak jadi." kata Mikuo. Oh iya, rumah Miku dan Mikuo itu bersebelahan, sedangkan apartemenku juga tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Setelah itu langsung kumpul ke rumahku 'ya," lanjut Mikuo yang dibalas oleh anggukan dariku dan Miku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera mandi kembang tuju– maksudku mandi dan keramas, lalu berganti baju. Pilihan style-ku simpel saja.

Aku mengikat setengah rambutku di bagian kanan, sisanya aku urai. Aku juga menggunakan jepitan berwarna oranye. Dan yang terpenting dan tak boleh di-tak-pentingkan(?), aku memakai pita putih yang menjadi 'ciri khas'ku selama ini.

Aku mengenakan baju berwarna putih, yang ditutupi dengan sweater bermotif jerukku yang memiliki bulu-bulu tebal. Aku juga menggunakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Intinya, pakaianku sangatlah sopan karena tentu saja, ini musim dingin, bukan?

Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku juga memakai syal putih dengan tulisan '**RiMi**'. Tulisan '**Ri**' berwarna oranye sedangkan tulisan '**Mi**' berwarna tosca. Artinya Rin Miku. Aku merajut ini bersama Miku pada waktu itu. Jadi, Miku juga memiliki syal ini.

Sebenarnya aku cukup tahan dingin dan suka dingin. Tapi, sekarang rasanya aku sedang ingin kehangatan. Dari seseorang, mungkin?

.

.

.

.  
>Hei, apa maksudmu Rin? Jangan berpikir yang aneh!<p>

Tapi memang benar, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga. Aku anak tunggal, sedangkan orangtuaku adalah kepala perusahaan terkenal 'Kagamine Inc.' di Amerika. Uang? Sebenarnya mereka menawarkanku untuk mentransfer sebagian uang mereka setiap bulannya ke sini. Hei, aku sudah besar tahu! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Aku harus mandiri!

Aku bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe yang bernama 'Café Vocaloid'. Penghasilan di sana cukup banyak, bahkan lebih dari banyak menurutku. Pemilik kafe itu bernama Piko– Utatane Piko. Awalnya aku mengira ia perempuan tomboy berambut perak, tapi kenyataannya ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat aneh yang menyukai _USB_.

Aku cukup mengenalnya. Bukan– Bukan aku yang mau mengenalnya, tapi dia yang mengenalkan diri kepadaku entah kenapa. Dia menganggapku sahabat, sehingga jabatanku lebih tinggi di sana daripada orang lain. Gajinya juga berbeda, padahal aku hanya menjadi kasir! Tapi kata dia, banyak orang mau datang ke kafe ini karena aku ramah. Aku tidak percaya!

Liburan musim dingin. Harusnya sekarang aku masuk, tapi Piko tampaknya sangat baik sehingga ia tahu bahwa aku ingin menikmati liburan ini karena aku menyukai musim dingin. Ia meliburkan aku, tapi aku tetap aja harus mengurus 'kebendaharaan'ku. Selain jadi kasir, aku juga bertugas dalam hal uang, karena kafe ini sangat besar dan sangat ramai.

Satu kata, **populer**.

_Tou-san kaa-san, ima made gomen~  
>Hiza wo furuwase, oyayubi shaburu~<em>

Telepon?

_Nii-san nee-san, sore jaa mata ne~  
>Saenai kutsu n–<em>

"_Moshi moshi?_"  
>"<em>Moshi moshi<em>! Ini Rin, ada apa?"  
>"Rin! Kenapa kau belum datang? Kami menunggumu daritadi!"<br>"Ah iya, aku lupa! _Gomennasai_ Miku-_chan_! Tunggu aku sebentar!"  
>"Iya. Oh iya, jangan lupa membawa baju dan pakaian dan barang yang menurutmu penting ya!"<br>"Kenap–"  
>"TUUUTTTTTTTUUUTTTTTTUTUTTUTUUTURUTTURUTUTUTUT"<br>(Rin : Kenapa suara telepon matinya begitu? / Author : Iya dong, biar greget!)

Aku baru ingat! Untung Miku menelepon!

Dalam sekejap pun aku langsung berada di sana(?) sembari membawa koper yang lumayan berat, dan disambut dengan tatapan sedikit kesal oleh Miku dan tatapan biasa saja oleh Mikuo. Yaiyalah, di rumah dia 'kan, ada _PS_ dan barang-barang berbau 'game'! Mikuo kan gamers, jadi pasti gak bosen. Liat aja, daritadi main game. Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga gamers sih, wokwokowkokwowkokwowkowko. (Rin : KETAWA GUE ANEH BANGET! / Author : Iya dong, biar greget! *ditendang pake roadroller*(?))

Lalu kami pun segera pergi piknik ke tempat dituju dengan mobil Miku. Yang menyetir Mikuo. Urusan makanan atau minuman, Miku sudah membawa semuanya. Enak 'ya, punya teman kayak Miku!

Tunggu...

.

.

Sekarang musim dingin, tapi kenapa Miku malah mengajak piknik?

"Miku, kenapa kau mengajak kami piknik pada musim dingin?" tanyaku.

"Hm, iya juga 'ya. Bukannya yang cocok buat piknik itu waktu musim gugur?" ucap Mikuo, yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Iya dong, biar greg–" ucapan Miku terpotong.

BUAGH!

"AWWWW! Rin-chan, kenapa kau menendangku di mobil? Sakit!" kata Miku.

"Kenapa juga kau mengikuti si Author Shiren gaje itu?!" balasku kesal.

"Maaf dengg, itu aku yang nyuruh Miku ngomong begitu." Author Shiren pun datang layaknya peri(?) lalu menghilang.

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun!" kata Mikuo.

Entah kenapa kami sudah berada di sebuah gunung. Dan entah kenapa lagi, di mana-mana kalau di gunung itu tambah dingin, tapi di sini malah tambah hangat. Apa-apaan ini?

"Miku-_chan_, kau punya sihir? Kok ini jadi anget gini?" tanya Mikuo. Ternyata Mikuo berpikir sama sepertiku.

"Iya, hehe." WATTTT?! MIKU PUNYA SIHIR?! DAPET DARIMANA DIA?

"Dari Author Shiren itu," kata Miku tiba-tiba. MIKU BISA BACA PIKIRAN?!

"Iya, aku bisa. Diajarin Author Shiren." Wat de Rin? Udahlah bodo amat.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya.." kata Mikuo dan Miku.

"Kita akan piknik di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di bawah pohon sakura. Jangan tanya pohon sakura ya di mana! Jelas-jelas di sini hanya ada 1 pohon sakura." kata Miku.

Aku pun melihat sekeliling. Ah, itu dia, ada pohon sakura yang sangat besar! Kenapa ada orang di sana?

"Miku-chan, di bawah pohon sakura ada orang. Terus piknik di mana dong?" tanyaku. Miku dan Mikuo langsung melihat ke arah pohon sakura– lebih tepatnya, ke orang itu.

"Itu sahabatku," kata Mikuo. Ah iya, aku lupa! Kan, Mikuo bawa teman!

"Ayo ke sana!" kata Miku.

Kami pun pergi ke tempat tersebut. Aku dan Miku membuka tikar, sedangkan Mikuo dan temannya itu memgambil makanan dan minuman.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang kurang, kami berempat pun duduk.

"Siapa dia?" kata temannya Mikuo sambil menunjukku. Hei, tidak usah menunjuk-nunjuk!

"Dia sahabatku dan Mikuo. Namanya Rin." kata Miku, lalu menatapku.

"_Hajimemashite_! _Watashi wa_ Kagamine Rin _desu_. _Yoroshiku_!" kataku, berusaha memperkenalkan diri seramah mungkin.

"_Hajimemashite mo. Watashi no namae_ Kagami Len _desu_." Teman Mikuo yang bernama 'Kagami Len' itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun membalas ulurannya.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini, kami berdua berharap kalian dapat berteman dengan baik 'ya!" ucap Miku.

Kami pun menikmati piknik ini. Aku memilih untuk makan pudding jeruk dan minum jus jeruk. Sedangkan Miku, ia sudah memakan sup neginya bersama dengan Mikuo daritadi. Kalau Kagami-_san_, ia memakan banana split saja.

"Oh ya, Rin-_chan_. Kopermu masih di mobil. Koperku dan koper Mikuo juga." kata Miku. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau aku membawa koper! Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi pikun begini?

"Ah iya! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan! Aku lupa!" kataku.

"Emang kita disuruh ngapain 'sih, bawa pakaian dan sebagainya?" tanya Mikuo.

"Iya, aku juga disuruh Miku membawa barang-barang pentingku." ucap Len.

Mereka berdua ternyata juga tidak tahu! Apa yang Miku sembunyikan?

Miku akhirnya pun membuka mulut. "Sebenarnya, aku menyuruh kalian membawa barang-barang ini, karena..."

.

.

.

.

.  
>"KITA AKAN MENGINAP DI SINIII!" teriak Miku.<p>

"APAAAAAA?!"

"Kenapa kau tak beritahu?!"

"Game yang kubawa hanya PS saja!"

"Kenapa harus mengajakku?!"

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka?" kata Miku dengan nada dingin.

Kalau Miku berkata dingin seperti ini, biasanya artinya dia marah. Marah? Ini sangat gawat, karena Miku pasti akan berter–

"JAWAB DONG! KALIAN TIDAK SUKA?!" Yap, Miku berteriak sangat kencang sampai meskipun aku sudah menutup telingaku, aku masih merasa nyeri.

Beruntung, aku sudah menutup kupingku daritadi dan sudah bersiap-siap. Kalau Mikuo, ia juga tau bahwa Miku akan marah, tapi ia telat menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Kagami-_san_, ia tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi yah... Gitu deh!

"Ughhh.. Kami suka kok, kami suka!" kata kami serempak.

"Baguslah!" KENAPA MOOD MIKU JADI BAIK LAGI?!

"Tapi, kenapa ini mendadak sekali?" kata Kagami-_san_. Rupanya, dia belom kapok diteriakkin.

"KAU ADA ACARA MINGGU INI?" Miku berteriak tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Kagami-_san_. Sabar ya..

"T-tidak tidak!" kata Kagami-san.

"Berapa lama kita akan menginap?" tanyaku.

"1 minggu." jawab Miku.

"Bagaimana dengan penginapan?" tanya Mikuo. Benar juga, kita 'kan, tidak membawa tenda!

"Oh iya. Biar kupanggil Author Shiren," Author Shiren pun datang dan dengan sekejap.. CRING! Tersedialah rumah besar!

"Ayo masuk!" kata Miku.

"Biar barang-barang kalian yang kubawa." kata Author.

Di rumah besar itu, barang-barangnya sangat mewah dan serba warna-warni(?). Gak gitu juga sih(?), cuman setiap ruangan beda warna temboknya.

Kamarku berwarna oranye yang bagian depan pintunya terdapat tulisan 'Kagamine Rin'. Sedangkan Miku berada di kamar berwarna tosca dengan bagian depan tulisan 'Miku!". Kamar Mikuo berwarna sama seperti Miku dengan tulisan 'Mikuo.' dan kamar Kagami-_san_ berwarna kuning dengan tulisan 'Len Kagami'.

Setelah Author membawa barang-barang kami dan merasa semuanya beres, ia pun menghilang. Di saat bersamaan, aku mendengar Mikuo berteriak kesenangan. Saat aku cek, ternyata barang-barang game nya dibawa Author ke sini.

Sekarang sudah jam berapa, ya? Sudah sekitar jam 7 malam. Aku lupa mandi!

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengingatkan Miku, Mikuo, dan Kagami-_san_ untuk mandi. Ternyata, mereka juga lupa, bahkan Miku sudah hampir tidur jika aku tak mengingatkannya.

Sekarang ini, aku tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian yang sangat tebal seperti tadi. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena udara di sini lebih hangat, meskipun sekarang lumayan dingin. Tapi ini sudah biasa menurutku. xD

Aku menggunakan baju tidur dengan baju berwarna oranye dan motif jeruk-jeruk kecil. Sama halnya juga dengan celananya.

Di kamarku, ada tempat tidur berukuran _king-size_ dengan warna oranye _pastel_(?). Di sana juga terdapat banyak rak buku dan komik ataupun _manga_. Sepertinya si Author memang sudah menyiapkan ini semua sesuai dengan kesukaan kita. Dan lebih senangnya lagi, di sini ada banyak komik dan _manga_ _yaoi_! Bakal tidur malem, nih.

Di dalam kamar juga ada kamar mandi. Ada bathub besar yang ada bantalnya. Ada banyak jenis peralatan sabun/shampoo dan lain-lain. Terus ada AC juga lagi xD Dan airnya hangat, enak.

Saat ini aku belum ngantuk dan sangat bosan. Mau baca komik, males. Aku pun melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan di sana membuatku tertarik untuk keluar, jadi aku pun segera keluar untuk melihat keadaan di luar sana. Dan saat aku keluar, aku melihat ada seseorang di sana. Kagami-_san_?

Aku pun berjalan menuju Kagami-_san_ dan duduk di sebelahnya. Saat sudah dekat, ia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kagamine-_san_?" katanya.

"Panggil Rin saja. Sedang apa Kagami-_san_ di sini?" balasku.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Len juga! Aku bosan. Belum mengantuk juga," jawab 'Len'.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi. _SMS_ dari Piko?

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu, Kagam– maksudku, Rin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya _SMS_ dari temanku. Bukan teman, tapi atasan. Atau dua-duanya?" kataku.

"Ohh. Boleh tidak aku liat juga?" tanyanya.

"Boleh 'kok!"

**To :  
>From : PikoU.<br>**_Hei! Kudengar kau pergi berjalan-jalan 'yah? Jangan lupa mengurus kebendaharaanmu pulang nanti! Dan hati-hati selama kau pergi! *^*_

"Baiklahh, Piko-_samaa_," kataku, lalu membalas _SMS_ darinya.

"Piko? Piko Utatane?" tanya Len. Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanyaku, heran.

"Kenal." jawabnya.

"Dia sahabatku. Dan hati-hati. Kalau orang yang ia suka menolak cintanya, orang itu akan dibunuh."

"Apa?"

**To Be Continued~**

Fanfic kedua! xD  
>Maaf <em>minna-san<em>, belom lanjutin True Story ver. Vocaloidnya ;A;  
>Nanti bakal aku lanjutin, kok! Janji! xD<p>

RnR? Kritik dan saran sangat berguna untuk aku v  
><em>Arigatou!<em>

Top of Form


End file.
